


[podfic] Ricochet

by greenbergsays, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Background Darcy/Natasha, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shy Steve Rogers, Soundcloud, end music ~3 seconds after narrative end, no sound effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbergsays/pseuds/greenbergsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: Bucky Barnes has been a patron of Ricochet since it opened. Steve Rogers, the owner and head chef, has had a crush on him nearly as long.





	[podfic] Ricochet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ricochet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530315) by [greenbergsays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbergsays/pseuds/greenbergsays). 



> My thanks to the wonderfully talented greenbergsays for writing such an adorable meet-cute.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/40570274425/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Closer - Tegan & Sarah


End file.
